


Reconciliation or Annihilation

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Buffy had a falling out some years ago. Years later Buffy tries to mend the fences but finds out that Xander has something that he didn't have before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Supernatural
> 
> Spoilers: Up to the series finale for Buffy. Supernatural: spoilers are up to the second season.

### There was a knock on the door. Xander put the cup of juice he had in his hand, and his newspaper down. He really hoped it wasn't an annoying salesman. It was his day off and he planned to spend as much of it at home as he could. Xander sighed and got up and went to the door. Usually, he would stare into the peephole until he thought they meant no harm, but today he just wanted to get whatever this was, over as soon as possible.  


  
He opened the door and his facial features hardened. Standing in his doorway was none other than Buffy Summers. Six years ago he would have been happy to see her, but he was decidedly less happy now. She looked the same as she had the last time he had seen her, except for a few more lines on her face. He shook himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing here? “he demanded angrily. Whereas Buffy was smiling nervously, she responded with  
  
"I was kind of hoping for a hi," she raised her hand up nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here?” Xander repeated with a growl. Buffy cringed slightly, and smiled overly cheerful.  
  
"I wanted to see you." Xanders' face didn't change at all; the hostility was still there plain to see.  
  
"Why?" her smile toned down slightly.  
  
"I haven't seen you in six years, I've missed my Xander-shaped friend," she said seemingly earnestly. Xander, however, turned around in a circle and snorted.  
  
"Are you just going to leave me out here, or you going to invite me in?" she asked. He was silent for a minute thinking, and then backed away from the door, the Sunnydale version of saying come in. She came in and looked around the house.  
  
"Nice house." Xander didn't say anything, just stared at Buffy in a way that seemed to make her really uncomfortable. Then as Buffy stared at Xander she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Xander you have two eyes," she reached towards his eyes but he batted her hand back.  
  
"Xander?" she looked hurt, touching her finger like it had been burned.  
  
"Yes, I have two eyes," Xander said annoyed.  
  
Just then a girl about 5 skipped in the room and skipped over to Xander. She had black hair and hazel eyes and looked quite a bit like Xander.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy! Can we go to the store and buy ice cream?" she suddenly seemed to notice Buffy.  
  
"Daddy? Who is she?" The look on Buffy's face transformed from confusion to shock.  
  
"Em," Xander said with a sigh, he knew what Buffy was going to ask.  
  
"Daddy? You have a daughter. Why didn't you tell me?" she looked hurt.  
  
"First of all Buffy, I don't owe you anything and second of all you can't just come here, after all, this time, and demand answers."  
  
"I knew things were bad with us, but I never thought that you wouldn't tell us if you had a daughter.  
  
"As always you underestimated how mad I am at you." He said fighting to keep from yelling at Buffy in front of Em. She didn't seem to notice and asked another question.  
  
"Does Willow know?"  
  
"I haven't seen Willow, since the last time I saw you," Xander replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why haven't you told me?"  
  
"You didn't and don't deserve to know," Xander snapped. Buffy indignance faded to sorrow.  
  
"Xander..."  
  
"What! What Buffy!" Xander losing his fight not to yell.  
  
"Daddy? Why are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" Xander deflated a little and knelt so he was at Em's eye level.  
  
"No, of course not sweetie," he said softly.  
  
"Then why are you yelling? “She said her bottom lip jutting out a bit. Xander smiled down at her and said softly and earnestly.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I promise not to yell anymore and I promise I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Ok!" she said once again perky she looked at Buffy. Buffy was staring at Xander and the longer he stared the angrier she seemed to get.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Xander said not having any clue, and not really caring what she had to say. Buffy scoffed and said.  
  
"Whose is she?"  
  
"Sweetie the grownups have to talk." Xander had to force his voice to be calm, when what he really wanted to do was throttle the slayer.  
  
"Okay Daddy," she obliviously skipped out of the room. Once Xander was sure that she was gone he turned to Buffy very angrily.  
  
"Whose she is, is a  delicate matter that you shouldn't have brought up in front of her." Buffy seemed slightly chagrined.  
  
"Well she's not here now, can you tell me now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is she Faith's?"Xander gave a short laugh.  
  
"I haven't seen Faith since we separated ways after the hospital let me go. And if you've forgotten, the last time I was with her she tried to strangle me shortly afterwords, not a great basis for a relationship." Buffy scoffed.  
  
"That's never stopped you before."  
  
"It's never stopped you either. In fact, I seem to remember you like your boyfriend's room temperature." Buffy opened her mouth to say something then closed it; she took a few deep breaths and then said.  
  
"Look I know it may not seem like it, but I didn't' come here to fight.."  
  
"Then why did you come here?" snapped Xander.  
  
"To see how you were doing?"she said earnestly.  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"I do care." Xander believed her for about a second, then it wasn't so much like he didn't believe her but he was so mad that he didn't care.  
  
"Really you care?" he challenged her.  
  
"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because all I tried to do is help you, and threw me out!" Xander yelled.  
  
"I did not throw you out! You left. You’re the one that left us, and yet you think you’re the one who was wronged," she shouted.   
  
"I can't believe you’re saying that this is my fault," Xander said softly. After all this time she still thought it was his fault. He may have left but he wouldn't have left if she hadn't pushed him out. Buffy opened her mouth and then stared at him for a few second and let her breath go.  
  
"I wish we wouldn't fight." she deflated a little. She now looked a little less like the slayer who pushed him out, and a little more like the slayer who had been his best friends for years.  
  
"Me neither," Xander admitted. He had missed her these many years. There had been several times when he had the phone in his hand, but just couldn't dial the number. Sometimes he had half dialed the number and then hung up. He just couldn't ever finish the call.  
  
"I wish things had been different." Xander didn't say anything, part of him wished that too but mostly he was glad things ended up this way, because of Em. Apparently noting his discomfort she attempted to change the subject, unfortunately, what she changed it wasn't going to go any better than the last one.  
  
"So Xander what do yo do for a living?" Xander knww she wasn't going to like the answer, so he started towards his study.  
  
"Follow me,” Xander said without looking to see if she was following him. When he heard her come in he closed the door. He sat on his desk and waited for her to sit in the chair across him.  
  
"So why did you move us in here? What do you do?" she said curiously.  
  
"I'm a hunter." Xander stated plainly.  
  
"What!" she said outraged.  
  
"I. Am. A. Hunter," Xander said slowly in a condescending tone.  
  
"But Xander there's a reason...I mean you're normal." She looked worried and angry.  
  
"Every hunter is normal, but that doesn't stop them does it? No, they kick ass and take names without supernatural powers." Xander said proudly, glad of his chosen profession, no matter what she or anyone else had to say about it.  
  
"But you’re..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Go on, go on Buffy, continuing telling me how useless in a fight, I am though you don't even know me anymore. Go on, tell me how I couldn't save anyone, and even though I saved many people's lives in these past few years. Go on tell me!" Xander shouted.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Buffy said loudly but not quite shouting.  
  
"What did you mean?" Xander snarled.  
  
"I just meant it's dangerous."  
  
"Too dangerous for me, because I don't have powers."  
  
"I know about hunters too, and I know that they don't have long lifespans. Most of them die within 20 years from when they start hunting."  
  
"Yeah and how long do slayers usually live? A year?  Two? Even now with many vampire slayers you still lose at least 1 a year, so how is it any different?"  
  
"Because!" Buffy shouted and Xander shook his head partially from anger and partially because it was a very childish thing to do.  
That's when the door opened and Em danced into the room, she was wearing her princess outfit and danced all around the room. She came up to him.  
  
"I'm a princess." Xander couldn't help but smile she was so adorable.  
  
"Yes you are Em." She danced around the room a bit more then she curtsied, and danced out of the room. Xander closed the door behind her, in case Buffy wanted to talk about private things again. He looked at her again, she looked contemplative.  
  
"Does she know what you do?" Despite the fact that Xander felt like he didn't owe her any answers he answered her anyway.  
  
"She, if you mean Em, will know as soon as she's old enough to understand it."  
  
"But Xander-"  
  
"Buffy, this isn't your decision. You have absolutely no say in this matter!"  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"Buffy you have no say in the matter and that's final!" Xander started moving away and Buffy shouted.  
  
"Where are you going?" Xander turned around noticing that Buffy wasn't following him, he went to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"To show you out!" he started again towards the door and Buffy let him drag her to the door but then planted her feet.  
  
"What if I don't want to leave?" Xander couldn't take it anymore, her barging into his house and thinking she was entitled to be part of his life when it was her fault that she wasn't.  
  
"Buffy get out of my house!" she was visibly bristling.  
  
"Fine but if you ever take the stick out, and want to find me I'll be at the Holiday Inn, room 12."  
  
"I very much doubt you'll be seeing me anytime soon," Xander said angrily and Buffy glared at him and left through the door.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

He had finally gotten rid of her. He tried to feel relieved but he just felt sad. Xander sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. He remembered the day it had happened very clearly, the day in which he and Buffy and everyone from his previous life had stopped talking.

* * *

 

 _It was an apocalypse and Xander was getting ready for it. He had all the weapons he could conceivably_ need concealed _on his person. He_ examined _himself in the mirror, to see if any of the weapons were visible. When a heard a noise behind him and turned around._  
  
 _"_ Hey _Buffy."_  
  
 _"HI. “she seemed nervous._  
  
 _"What's with the long face, terrible apocalypse, been there done_ that, _" Xander said flippantly trying to cheer her up._  
  
 _"Xander, you know I love and care for you right?" she said carefully. Xander got worried, that Buffy didn't think they could do this. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him very tightly back._  
  
 _"_ Buffy _, what's the matter? We'll get through this."_  
  
 _"Xander you know that I love right?" she repeated. Xander stepped apart from her so could see her face more clearly, and try to guess what she was trying to say._  
  
 _"Yes, I know you love me. What is this about? “she looked very awkward._  
  
 _"I just think...look maybe you should sit this one out." that when Xander stopped caring what she looked like and got mad._  
  
 _"Let me process that for a second... What?" he yelled._  
  
 _"Look,_ Xander _, I don't want to see you get hurt." h_ er face looked sincere but Xander didn't care she was trying to push him out again!  
  
 _"Buffy it's my decision, I know I'm not the strongest or the fastest but I can help, I know I can."_  
  
 _"Look, I know you want to help, but I just don't want to see you hurt." she touched his arm but, Xander backed away from her._  
  
 _"_ Oh _, so it's all about you."_  
  
 _"No of course not." she shook her head._  
  
 _"Oh really, because it sounds like it's all about you, do you ever think that maybe I need to fight?"_  
  
 _"But Xander..."_  
  
 _"Buffy I need to fight."_  
  
 _"You’re not strong_ enough, _" Buffy said then winced. "That's not what I meant to say."_  
  
 _"But_ it's _how you feel isn't it? That I could never be strong enough." Buffy silence spoke volumes._  
  
 _"You really don't think I can do this?" he said it hurt that after all this time Buffy didn't think he was strong enough._  
  
 _"I don't and I'm not going to let you kill yourself trying to prove me wrong."_  
  
 _"You can't stop me!"_  
  
 _"I'm in charge!"_  
  
 _"Just because you are_ head _slayer or whatever those people are calling you, doesn't mean you know anything!"_  
  
 _"I'm in change and you’re not going!" Buffy said taking a step towards Xander._  
  
 _"You can't stop me1" Xander took a step toward Buffy._  
  
 _"Wanna bet! “Buffy took another step and now there face only had about 3 inches between them._  
  
 _"_ Oh _you just think your tough don't you."_  
  
 _"I am I'm a slayer, I'm definitely tougher_ than _you!_ Of course, _that's not hard, Cordelia could beat you up."_  
  
 _"You used an example from 5 years ago. What couldn't your puny brain at least think of something more recent?" Xander said in a_ mocking _tone._  
  
 _"Puny brain? You barely graduated high school you couldn't even get into_ college, _" she said with a laugh._  
  
 _"Yes like that mean anything, I earn 25$ an hour doing what I do, you only got a job at the high school because of Robin. In the real_ world _, I'm more successful!"_  
  
 _"That means nothing here! You might be able to put up drywall but that doesn't mean you can fight!"_  
  
 _"I can too fight!"Xander yelled._  
  
 _"_ No _, you can’t! “Buffy yelled back._  
  
 _"Look if you don't want me here I'll leave." Xander blurted out. Buffy didn't say anything; did she really want him to leave? But Xander's pride small as it was wasn't going to allow him to back down. He didn't want to be sidelined, and if he had to go somewhere else to be in the action so be it._  
  
 _"Bye Buffy have a great life and tell Willow bye for me." Xander turned around and headed to his room, where he packed his few belongings in a suitcase. He sat down on the bed for a minute looking at the room. It had been his home for the last year he had grown attached to it, but he was going to leave it and everyone in the building. He stood up and looked around the room one last_ time, _before he exited the room. Part of him wanted Buffy to run down the hall and tell him to stay but she didn't._  
 _Xander felt bad for punishing the others for something that was completely Buffy’s fault, but he still couldn't back down. Xander knew that telling Buffy to tell Willow he was leaving wouldn't be good enough. He considered writing them all letters but knew that also wouldn't be good enough, plus they would never forgive him for_ that, _if they would ever forgive him for leaving that was._  
  
 _He made his way back to the training room, where everyone was getting ready for coming_ apocalypse _. Giles was there trying to calm everyone down and get them ready for the apocalypse. He would need to tell the_ slayers _too, but he would tell them after he talked to Giles. He walked up to him._  
  
 _"Giles I need to talk to you." Giles didn't even look at him and said distractedly._  
  
 _"Xander now not."_  
  
 _"Giles it's really important." at this Giles looked up and looked into his eyes and then said._  
  
 _"Okay." they walked together out of the room and down the hall_ a little _ways._  
  
 _"Giles I know sometimes, a lot of times, I annoy you and that I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but I respect and care for you a lot, you are more like a father_ than _my father ever was. You taught me a lot about what a man should be and I want to thank you for that." Giles looked very concerned since they normally didn't talk to each like this._  
  
 _"_ Xander _, what is this about?"_  
  
 _"I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll ever be coming back."_  
  
 _"Why?"_  
  
 _"Buffy...she won't let me fight; I just won't be sidelined anymore."_  
  
 _"But Xander..."_  
  
 _"Please, for once even if you are taking her side don't tell me, lie to me if you must." Xander pleaded. Giles smiled though it looked very forced._  
  
 _"I wasn't going to take her side, I just thought maybe you should..."Giles took a deep breath" Xander I understand your decision, and I want you to know think about you as my son as well, I will miss you dearly." Xander hugged Giles for a short time._  
  
 _"I gotta go; I got to tell everyone I'm going before the_ apocalypse, _" Xander smiled sadly and Giles smiled sadly back at him. He also glanced back at the training room and knew he would never be able to tell them and escape, there were too many and they could make him stay if they wanted._  
  
 _"You'll tell them for me won't you?" He gestured to the training room. "Tell them after though no need to give them a_ reason _to celebrate till they've overcome the apocalypse." he joked._  
  
 _"I_ will, _" Giles smiled. He backed away from him and went_ to _the next person on his list Willow he made his way to her. She was in a meditative pose, probably juicing up for the pending apocalypse. He knocked on the door of her room._  
  
 _"Willow I need to talk to you." Willow stayed in her pose and didn't even open her eyes._  
  
 _"Xander not a good time it's apocalypse time."_  
  
 _"I know, and I'm really sorry I can't do this anymore." at_ this _, she opened her eyes and their eyes locked Xander knew she could tell something was wrong._  
  
 _"Do what? “She asked concerned._  
  
 _"Be here, Buffy sidelined me." she got up from the floor and made her way over._  
  
 _"I'm sure she's just anxious and she doesn't want you to get hurt."_  
  
 _"Did she sideline you? No she didn't, did she sideline Giles, no she didn't, it's just me and I may not be the best warrior out there but I need to be out there, even if it_  
 _means not being with you guys."_  
  
 _"What are you saying?"_  
  
 _"I'm sorry Willow, I can't be here anymore." she grabbed his arm like it would keep him here._  
  
 _"_ No _, you can't leave."_  
  
 _"No, I can't stay." Xander knew how hard this must be for her it was hard for him to say it._  
  
 _"But…maybe if you talk it out. “she said her eyes glassy and face crumpled._  
  
 _"Willow this has been a long time coming you know it, and I know it, everybody knows it. I wasn't going to come see_ you, _because I was afraid that you might be able to talk me out of it. But I needed to say goodbye to my Willow."_  
  
 _"Xander you can't go, I'll miss you too much."_  
  
 _"I'll miss you too, but I have to go be my own man." Willow hugged him tightly and Xander hugged her tightly back. He left her room and went to Rona's room next. She was looking at herself in front of the mirror but her eyes had a faraway look. He knocked on the door and her eyes snapped to him._  
  
 _"Rona I need to talk to you."_  
  
 _"Sure Xander."_  
  
 _"You’re my favorite_ slayer _; just don't tell anyone else I said that. I want to stay here and be here for you and for everyone but I can't, not anymore. I have to go."_  
  
 _"Why? “she asked in a matter of fact way._  
  
 _"Because it's time, that I become my own man."_  
  
 _"What's the real reason?"_  
  
 _"I don't want to. “she interrupted._  
  
 _"Xander I'm not stupid...if you say that your favorite_ slayer _is me that means... what happened between you and Buffy?"_  
  
 _"You’re very intuitive." she snorted._  
  
 _"It's a gift so what happened?"_  
  
 _"We had a fight and it was a big one and I realized I would never be able to reach my full potential here."_  
  
 _"You sure?" Xander was surprised they were close no attempts to make him stay, then he realized that she had accepted it and maybe even wanted it for him. It warmed_  
 _his heart in a very profound way._  
  
 _"Yeah I am but I'm going to miss you, I'm going to miss you very much." he hugged her for a while._  
  
 _"I'm going to miss you_ too, _" she said into his ear. He then released her._  
  
 _"I got to go." he headed out there was only one person left he really wanted to see before he left, and she was the one that he was afraid that would take it the hardest. Her room was only a few doors away he raised his hand to knock. When the door opened, before he could get a single word out Dawn said sharply._  
  
 _"You're not leaving!" she said angrily._  
  
 _"Somebody told_ you, _" Xander stated softly._  
  
 _"Willow did and you're not leaving." she said it angrily still, but tears were starting to fall down her face._  
  
 _"I'm sorry Dawn Patrol, I have to go, I'll write all the time it'll be like I'm still here." this time there was no anger just more tears._  
  
 _"Liar." He reached up a hand to wipe away her tears from her face._  
  
 _"You understand don't you?" she sobbed_  
  
 _"Yeah, I understand, you want to be your own man, but I don't want you to go, I won't let you go."Xander hugged her and felt_ Dawn's _shoulder shake and could hear her crying. He let her go._  
  
 _"I love you Dawn and I'll miss you." she tried to smile but since she was crying it didn't work out so well._  
  
 _"I'll miss you too." she managed to sob to him._  
  
 _"Goodbye."_  
  
 _"Bye." He left the room and came to one of the exits, and looked behind him_ staring _this time at the mansion. He had many good memories there, and it seemed so strange that he was going to wake up tomorrow and not be here. There was no one here either, no one who had followed him, which he understood it was apocalypse time._ Still, _he suddenly felt very alone. He considered just for a second staying anyways, but as much as he wanted to stay he hated being under appreciated. With a heavy heart he stepped over the threshold, into the world he would have to exist in without his friends. He had no clue what he was going to do, and had no clue whether or not he was about to regret it. Xander set off on foot in a random direction hoping it would lead him to his future._

* * *

 

He grabbed his head harder trying to forget about the fight and about Buffy. He had been a different person back then. Young and while he had seen some bad things he had still been kind of naive.  
  
Back then he had only one eye now he had two.  
  
Xander couldn't stay in the rented house anymore. He took out his cell phone and dailed.  
  
"Hello...yeah...where are you?..I'll be there in a few hours. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.
> 
> Finally the supernatural aspect is coming in.

Xander put the car into park. Unbuckling his seat belt he went around to the back of the car, opened the door and sat next to his daughter. He just stared at her, she was so beautiful; he ran his hand over her hair. He couldn't imagine his life without her; he loved her so much and would have no clue what to do without her.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked sleepy her eyes slightly open.  
  
"Hi honey, we're here," he watched her small eyes close again.  
  
"Where?” she asked half asleep.  
  
"Where Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean are." Her eyes went wide open.  
  
"Uncle Sam and Dean?" she asked with only a hint of sleepiness in her voice. Xander nodded and just watched as Em leaped out of her seat and out the door. Xander got out of the car in time to hear  
  
"Uncle Sam, Uncle Dean." Apparently, they heard them pull up and had already come out. Em ran over straight to Dean like she always did.  
  
"Hey princess," Dean picked her up and spun her around. Once he set her down, she ran into Sam's waiting arms. Once he put her down she was beaming.  
  
"Daddy, how come we haven't seen them in five whole weeks?" Xander smiled she was so adorable, it tore his heart that one day she would learn what it was Xander, Dean, and Sam really did.  
  
"Honey, we've been busy." They opened the door and walked into the house into the first room which was a living room.  
  
"Is it because the mean blond lady was yelling at you?" At this both Dean and Sam turned their gaze to him trying to ex-ray him.  
  
"Em, why don't you go watch TV."  
  
"I don't want to watch TV. I want to know who the mean blond lady was." Xander collapsed into a chair ran his hand over his face.  
  
"Honey not right now I'm...I just very tired right now." Xander then felt something small come into lap and Xander moved his hand to see Em kneeling on his lap. She had her arms up stretched toward Xander. Xander laughed, Em always know what he needed and wasn't afraid to give it to him. He hugged her and stroked her hair  
  
"I love you honey."  
  
"I love you too daddy."  
  
"Sam don't you want to get in there?" was Dean not so subtle dig on Sam and his tendency for chick flick moments which Dean hated. Xander then heard some scuffling in the background and smiled. He didn't know this house, he had never been there before. Sam and Dean were renting it and their record for keeping a house was 4 months. Despite never being there before he felt at home. He had his daughter and his friends. He didn't need Buffy did he?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Xander opened his eyes reluctantly, he just wanted to close them and go to sleep; he had driven nearly all day to get there. Before he could go to bed he had to get Em to bed and she was super excited to be there, she wasn't going to take it well.

"Okay Em, it's time for bed." She screwed up her face in a look that made him want to cave in. 'Be strong' he told himself.

"It's time for bed," he repeated more forcefully.

"I don't want to! I want to stay up with Sam and Dean!" She stamped her foot for emphasis. 

"I know you do honey, but it's time for bed," he said sternly.

"I don't want to go to bed," she said stubbornly.

"Em, it's time to go bed."

"Fine!" She frowned and turned away from him. That's when Xander remembered that he wasn't at his house.

"Um, do have anywhere for Em to sleep?" he asked. Dean nodded. He started moving and Xander guessed that meant he should follow him. They went to a bedroom in the back.

"She can fall asleep in here." Xander glanced at the room, it was obviously Dean's. He checked the salt lines and looked for the devil's trap, he saw the corner of one sticking out from underneath the bed. Number 1 reason the Winchester never got their safety deposit back or a reference.

"Okay." He looked behind him and saw that Em had followed. He grabbed her, lifted her onto bed and tucked her in. He was glad that he had the foresight to dress her in her pajamas for the trip, so he didn't have to get her dressed for bed. He really should make her brush her teeth but he just wanted to sleep, and to sleep, he had to get her to sleep first. He made to leave when Em said.

"Can I have a story?" Xander sighed and turned around and sat back down on the bed.

"Okay honey. Once upon a time, there was a princess and she was very pretty and she knew it too and she used to get all these guys. But when a friend asked her out what does she say? No, no she wants to date the vampire and she was a vampire slayer no less. I mean come on! Then she picks another vampire but by that point I didn't care and then she had the audacity to... " Xander trailed off as realized who he was telling the story to and looked down at her face she looked confused.

"What I meant to say is that the princess was trapped in a dungeon by her evil step sisters who didn't want her out in the world, because she was nicer and prettier than them. So one day after a hard day of scrubbing the dungeons and waiting for her prince to come she got tired of waiting. The next time her evil stepsisters came down to mock her, she slapped them silly and stole the keys and left. When her prince came months later there was no princess to be found and he ended up marrying one of the ugly stepsisters." He looked down and saw that Em's eyes were closed. Even though now that he thought of it that story was really odd, at least Em had liked it. He got up and turned around to find both Sam and Dean there.

"The stories I tell never end the way I plan them to," Xander whispered and they all walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What was up with the first story?" Sam asked. Which brought his mind back to the first story that he was telling. The one about Buffy. The one that he thought he had gotten over a long time ago and it made a little angry.

"Nothing, it's none of your business," Xander snapped.

"Whatever dude," Dean said,  however, Xander carried on because while he had heard him the words didn't really register.

"I don't want to talk about it! Why would I want to talk about it? Just because she ruined my life back then doesn't mean I'm going to let her ruin my life now! I mean the audacity! The pure nerve she had! I can't believe..." he trailed off when he caught the looks Dean and Sam were giving him. They had no idea what he was talking about and looking at him like he grown a second head. He almost looked to make sure, you never knew with him. He suddenly felt really embarrassed. These people were the closest people he and Em had to family and well he had yelled at them. Well, to them, but it was for something they had no idea about he cleared his throat a bit nervously.

"I'm sorry, this whole thing just has got me wound up very tight."

"Okay," Dean said pretending like he hadn't just spouted off a bunch of random stuff. While he still was tired, his outburst and the feelings it brought up made him too wired to be able to sleep at the moment. With sleep out of the question, he noticed how hungry he was.

"I'm hungry, you guys mind watching the munchkin while I go get something to eat, " he said partially because he was hungry and partially give them time to themselves. Sam got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, do mind if I go with you? I'm kind of hungry." He wasn't exactly expecting that.

"Um sure. Dean, you can handle Em alone can't you?" Dean looked mock insulted.

"I could take care of her with my eyes closed."

"If you do I'll string you up and cut you into tiny pieces.”

"Oh, I believe it." Dean smiled and Xander smiled. Xander opened the door, went over his almost sleeping daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Em, I'll be right back, Dean will be watching you." He looked intently in her eyes to make sure she know that he wasn't abandoning her. It was extremely important that she always knew that he wasn't abandoning her with the life they lived. When she nodded he stood up and started heading for the door, he heard Sam soft footsteps following so he didn't bother looking.

He went to his car unlocked the door and sat down. Without looking, he unlocked the other side. Xander just sat in the seat for a moment thinking even after Sam closed the door, the sound of a seat beat clicking was heard. Xander then realized what he was doing and started the car and pulled out. The ride to the dinner was silent since Xander didn't really want to talk at all and Sam seemed to sense that.

Xander pulled into the diner's parking lot and they got out and made their way in. They as one headed for a booth with a good view of the exits, even though neither were expecting trouble. 

They sat down and waited for the waitress to get around to them. They waited in silence that was started to uncomfortable, especially since Sam kept on glancing at him when he didn't think Xander was looking. Xander pretended that he didn't notice. As time wore on it was started to get less uncomfortable and more annoying.

Luckily, the waitress got there before Xander got too annoyed. She was young, around their age. She had brunette hair and a light complexion she was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a blue apron over it. She was pretty, exactly Dean's type and Xander would have been glad that Dean hadn't come except for Sam was obviously here for a heart to heart. He would have rather watched Dean work his way into her pants.

"What can I get you boys?" She said with a forced smile looking at Sam, which got Xander thinking maybe he already had.

"Yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger and fries and water."

"And you?" she said turning to Sam with an even more forced smile.

"A hamburger fries and a shake," Sam said with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Be right out." she bit out and left the table.

"Why didn't you tell me Dean jilted a girl here?"

"Well I like this place, and I'm actually on his side on this one."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, it had to do with... our line of work," he said carefully in case of any eavesdroppers.

"Okay," Xander said then things got silent again and Sam kept sneaking peaks at him. After about 5 minutes he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam please tell me you didn't come here so we would have a heart to heart."

"Look, Xander, you came here, you yelled out random things; so maybe you came here to talk to us. Besides, shouting at us this time of night in this town could get the cops called on us. So yeah we're going to talk about it."

"Did Dean volunteer you or did you volunteer yourself?"

"Dean volunteered me, said I was much better at chick flick stuff then he was," Sam admitted with a slight grimace.

"He's right. If he would have come it would have taken him twenty minutes just to bring it up."

"Who is the mean blond lady?" Sam asked using Em's words Xander sighed.

"Her name is Buffy." Sam waited for Xander to continue when he didn't he asked.

"Who's Buffy?"

"When did we meet for the first time?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Sam frowned obviously trying to pin down the date in his mind.

"We meet for the first time? I don't know, about 4 years ago?" Xander nodded it was around then. 

"What do you know about slayers?"

"Slayers?...You mean the myth of the girl with the strength of demons who fight monsters?"

"Yep."

"What about them?"

"Have you heard of the town Sunnydale?"

"Is there a point to all these questions or are you just trying to avoid the question?"

"There's a point. Have you heard of Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, big earth quake, town fell in."

"I was born in Sunnydale." Xander saw the look of shock come over Sam’s face.

"Until I was sixteen I was a normal everyday kid, maybe a little less popular then I would have liked...but that's not the point. See our town was small and there was a new girl, which was a very big deal since we hardly ever got new people. That girl's name was Buffy Summer's and when I first saw her I fell for her hard. She was so...well I quickly became aware that Buffy didn't have the same feelings for me. But that's not really the point. The point is that Buffy was the slayer. We being Willow…another friend of mine,” Xander elaborated, “ and I learned that Sunnydale our beloved home town was a Hellmouth." Xander paused knowing that Sam would have questions. He was proven right when Sam asked.

"Wait you were friends with a slayer? Slayers are real? Hellmouth? Sunnydale was a Hellmouth? You lived on a Hellmouth?"

"Yes to all the above."

"Wow! So what happened?"

"Me and Willow decided to help Buffy fight the vampires and the demons. We fought them for seven years until Sunnydale became a crater. I got possessed by a hyena and a soldier on Halloween. I stopped a bomb that I never told them about.” Xander paused for a moment before continuing. “I was always the normal one. The Zeppo, at least that's what my ex-girlfriend used to call me. Of course, after she called me that I saved the school from being blown up so I tried to ignore it. Of course, she ended up dying after she gave birth to -well a very bad thing so I kind of forgave her. Not that she didn't call me that for no reason I.." Xander then realized he was rambling.  
"Anyways we stopped apocalypse after apocalypse in order although I'm really sure if any of these names will mean anything to you; the master, Angelus he was the evil souless version of Angel, Buffy's boyfriend at the time. The judge, The mayor, Adam, Glory, my best friend Willow tried to end the world because she was heartbroken, and then The First. I really didn't like the first. While the first had no body it sure had followers with bodies; one of which poked my eye out. " Xander grimaced remembering when that happened. Then his thoughts lead to how things had been back in Sunnydale.

"We used to be really close me, Willow and another boy named Jesse back before Buffy came to town. After she came, we were close for a while but after high school they went to college. I went on a road trip and after I came back I just didn't fit where I used to. I tried to find a new place for myself but I never really fit in where I used to. The whole problem was I was normal, too normal I guess for Buffy. I mean I get it more now than I did back then I guess. I had no training , no powers, and no super strength. It was a miracle I lasted as long as I did without all that. Still, it hurt when I told her if she didn't like I would leave and she didn't argue with me. So I left and well here we are," Xander finished with a small self-pitying laugh.

"You still care for them don't you?" Sam said softly not looking Xander in the eyes.

"Yeah. They were my life- I mean I like my life now but I still want them to be part of it."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"Did you not just hear my story?"

"Yeah, you’re mad at Buffy." The way Sam said made it sound like it very simple which it wasn’t.

"I am very mad at Buffy," Xander stated firmly.

"But Buffy not the only one you’re not seeing." Sam pointed out and Xander’s face fell.

"I meant to keep in contact with them. I really did. I had every intention but I started hunting things and when they called I'd always be doing something…so I made excuses, and if I called them back it would always be at a time I knew they wouldn't answer."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sam asked not being so subtle in his hinting.

"I know what you’re getting at Sam but it's not that easy. We haven't spoken in years. I can't just go up to her and say let's be best buddies again."

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be best buds again?"

"Why did you want to be a lawyer? You clearly are meant to be a shrink." Xander said sarcastically. 

"Ha ha ha very funny," Sam said dryly.

"Honestly I have no idea.” Xander admitted, “ Part of me just wants to storm her hotel and patch the fences but the other part of me thinks it's better this way."

"Again, I ask you what are you going to do?"

"I'm not ready to mend fences yet." Xander braced himself for whatever Sam was going to say.

"Okay."

"Okay, just okay? You’re not going to force me to go see her and mend fences?" Xander asked confused. Sam looked at him incredulously. 

"Xander, you're a grown man. You have a kid. If you don't want to mend fences then don't. Just don't get the cops called on us."

" Sorry." They ate the rest of their meal in silence then made their way back to the house. They got out of the car and made their way up the driveway.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want," Sam offered.

"Thanks," Xander responded softly. Sam opened the door and Xander immediately went to where Em was sleeping, Dean was right next to her in a chair.

"Did you and Sam get it all smoothed out?"

"Yep, I'm going to move Em to the couch so you can go to bed."

"She can sleep in my bed if you want," he offered but Xander shook his head.

"No, I rather be in the same room with her and I don't want to deprive you of your bed. Goodnight Dean," Xander said with a small smile.

"Night Xander." Xander picked her up and carried her to the first couch he got to. She was getting heavier; she was growing up. Part of him wished she'd stop and just stay his little girl forever. He walked across to the other couch and took off his shoes and jacket and grabbed one of the blankets Dean must have put next to Em then fell onto the couch. He stared up the ceiling for a moment then the lights went out. 

He was exhausted, but he couldn't help it after all the rehashing of the past in the last two days, he couldn't help when his mind went to what used to be his family. To Buffy , Willow, Dawn and Giles. Could he really just leave things the way they were forever? Eventually, he fell asleep not a step closer to an answer.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Buffy.  
  
A/N: Small Charmed Crossover.

* * *

  
Xander woke up with a start. When he realized that he wasn't in his usual bed, it came back quickly to him that he was at Sam and Dean's house. He sat up and looked over to the love seat where Em was still sleeping he let out a breath of relief.  
  
He got up and walked around the house until he found the bathroom. When he caught his reflection he stared at himself in the mirror. His face looked old and worn. He had more scars on it and on his entire body then he had before since he didn't have slayer healing. He sighed at his reflection. In reality, he wasn't that much older than when he had been with Buffy, but he looked a lot older. Plus now he had two eyes. He traced the outline of his eye and got lost in memories.  
  
Two years ago, he had been on the trail of a demon, the Hellmouth sort, who was killing lots and lots of people. He had tracked it down to a series of mossy caves that had smelt like arm pits and onion, a very overpowering and smelly odor. Xander had searched the nauseatingly smelly caves for a while before the he had heard something, only his experience made his reaction so fast. He turned around, just in time to see a demon who had charged him. The demon had been one of the weirdest demons he had ever seen before in his life. The first thing he had noticed was that the demon had tusks. Then he noticed his skin was the same color and texture as a normal human except it was twice as thick. That and everything was webbed.  
  
Of course his musings had been interrupted by the tusked man who had charged at him. Xander had sidestepped him, barely, the tusked man was fast. The tusk man had come around again for him and he had barely managed to evade that one as well. He had lifted the sword he brought with him because when in doubt cut of the head was his motto, not much could live without its head. The tusk man had come for him again and Xander had rushed at it with his sword. Which had turned out to be a mistake when his sword had missed but the tusked demon had skewered him with his tusks. Of course since the tusks were attached to the demon while he was being skewered, he had had another chance to run his sword through him, which he had.  
  
Several thoughts had run through his head. The biggest on his mind was that he was going to die in a smelly cave. That Em would be alone, oh and the pain, the pain was getting worse. Then he felt tingling all over he opened his eyes not even realizing that he had closed them. The cave was still mossy and smelly but it was also glowing. Was he dying? Was that the light at the end of the tunnel? Xander had watched the light hazily since his vision was starting to blur. He still wasn't sure to this day exactly what it was he saw. It looked humanoid but it was glowing that about when he had to close his eye because they were too heavy to keep open anymore.  
  
Later he had woken with a start; he had looked around to try to figure out what had happened. The fight had come back to him. Xander had felt his chest which was whole, like nothing had ever been in there nearly killing him. About was about at this time he had also realized something was different. It had taken him a few minutes to pinpoint it but he had, his vision was different. He had taken off his eyes patch and had realized his vision covered more than it had before. He had covered up one eye, the eye he had before and realized he could see out of his other eye. He had been dumbfounded he had had no idea what happened and to this day he still had no idea.  
  
"Xander! Em! Breakfast" he heard. He smiled and pushed all thoughts of his eye to the back of his mind. He was among friends, whatever else had happened and whatever was happening now he had to remember to take joy where he could find it, and he knew he should take it while he was here.  
  
"Save me some bacon," he yelled and hurriedly opened the door and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

  
Review please J


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural

Xander and Em had been at the Winchesters for 2 days. Em had been enjoying every single minute of it, and Xander had been enjoying it a lot too. Just friends coming together, talking and laughing. Nothing too heavy, not after that first day. They seemed to go back to the Winchester rules, which said no chick flick moments, which he was fine with because it meant for long stretched of time he could pretend like the conversation he had with Buffy never happened.

Currently, he and Emily were playing with some of her dolls, while the Winchesters were going out to get lunch. The Winchester did do much in the way of home made meals.

"And then...and then she said to her, that that's not very nice and she said sorry and then they went to the ball together..." his phone rang.

"Hold that thought, for a second kay Em."

"Okay Daddy," she said happily. He looked down at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey, Sam."

"So did you want a hamburger or two?" Sam asked him.

"Two, I'm starving."

"And Em?"

"They got any healthy options?"

"Healthy?Hmm." Sam said softly.

"Apple pie!" he heard Dean say loudly, then Sam's laugh.

"Apple pie's not healthy," Sam said between chuckles.

"Is too it, it has apple's in it." Xander overheard Dean said adamantly.

"Um not much sorry, um a salad maybe?" Sam said.

"Bird food," Dean said.

"Em won't eat a salad, she seems to be on a crusade against vegetables."

"Chicken nuggets!" Xander turned around to see Em behind him. "I want chicken nuggets!" she said again even louder.

"She'll take chicken nuggets," he said to the phone.

"Okay, chicken nuggets it is. See you when we get back." Xander hung up the phone.

"Emily, it's not nice to yell at people when they're on the phone," he said sternly.

"Sorry Daddy, I wanted chicken nuggets," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Where's my coloring book?" He looked at the table where it was in plain sight.

"It's on the table honey, but if you want to color you have to put your dolls away first." She stuck her lip out but Xander didn't give in. She huffed then, she cleaned up her dolls and put them back in her duffel. Then she sat at the table and picked up a pink crayon and started coloring vividly everywhere on the page, she didn't really care about coloring inside the lines. Xander sat across from her and picked up the paper and started reading the headlines. Occasionally looking up to make sure that Em wasn't drawing all over the table. Sometime later the door opened Em put down her coloring book and she ran towards the door.

"Chicken nuggets," she said excitedly as she ran to them. Xander looked over and saw Sam root through the bag and hand her chicken nuggets. She munched on them eagerly. Sam got 2 wrapped burgers out and handed them to him.

"We ate at the dinner."

"You should have gotten the pie," Dean said then moved towards his room. Sam rolled his eyes and sat down at the table across from Xander.

"Em, sit down at the table," he said and she sat down at the table.

"Uncle Sam, what are we doing today?" she had been wearing out Sam and Dean for the last 2 days and Xander could tell Sam was feeling it by the expression he had on his face.

"Um...I need to take a break and maybe a nap," he said wearily.

"Aww! I wanna play" she whined.

"You should ask Dean," Sam said.

"Okay," she said happily and skipped down the hallway.

"How can she have so much energy? I mean I hunt monsters for a living, it's not exactly a desk job and she wears me out."

"That's Em for you," Xander said with a smile.

"Xander, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well, I found a job," Sam said. Xander perked up, hunts required single-mindedness, which meant there was no room for anything but the case, so they would be no room to think of Buffy.

"What? Where?" he asked eagerly.

"Where is the easier part, it's a little town about 2 or 3 hours from here. What is going to be a little more difficult to determine is what's doing the killing. My guess is some sort of spirit or something."

"I'm in," he said. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as we can get all of our stuff together."

"Let me call Jenna and let her know I'm on my way." Xander wasn't just going to leave Em all by herself at the Winchester place, nor was he going to leave her in the motel they would eventually stay at. It wasn't safe for her to be there by herself. So Xander had a few people he trusted enough to watch over and protect his daughter while he hunted. One, of course, was Bobby. He trusted that man more then he had trusted his father, but the hunt was nowhere near Sioux Falls. The others were people he had met, most of whom he had saved their lives and they owed him.

Xander went a little ways away from Sam, dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Spring Country Inn."

"Hey, Jen."

"Xander, it's great to hear from you. How have you been?"

"Great," answered Xander automatically even though he was nowhere near fine. "What about you? How's your inn?"

"Still ghost free, thanks to you."

"That's what I like to hear."

"So is this a social call? Or am I about to see you in person."

"You know me so well," she laughed.

"When?"

"I'll be there tomorrow and be gone for a few days...If that's okay with you that is."

"Of course Diane's been missing her," Jenna had 3 kids. Diane and Em were both 5 and got along really well, at least most of the time.

"Thanks, Jen you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, besides I need my roof reshingled," she said. It was part of the deal he made, she watched his kid for a few days to a few weeks and he used his carpenters skills to fix anything free of charge. Not that it usually ended up being free, she usually paid him something since she knew what he did even though it saved people paid nothing.

"Alright see you then," he was about to hang up when Jen asked.

"Yeah, how long do you think it'll take you to get here?"

"Oh sorry, about 4 hours."

"Alright, I'll expect you then."

"Thanks again Jen."

"Bye."

"Bye," he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. When he turned around he saw that Sam had disappeared from view, probably already packing, that was what he and Em had to go and do too. He walked back into the living room where Em had gone back to playing with her dolls. He knelt down so he was on her level.

"Alright, Em's it's time to pack up."

"But I didn't even get to play much," she said her bottom lip jutting out. Much? She been playing for the past 2 days non-stop but he didn't say his thoughts aloud, instead, he said,

"We'll be back in a few days and you can play with them all you want."

"Where am I going ?"

'"Jenna's."

"Aunt Jenna's!" she said then ran off down the hall. He hoped she was packing, of course, if she was she was going the wrong way. He shook his head, Em was so full of life and energy, so much sometimes she forgot what it was she was supposed to be doing. He started going to his bags. It wouldn't be hard to pack up his stuff since it was mostly all still in his duffel bag, but Em wasn't quite as neat as he was and most of her stuff was on the floor.

As he started packing all of his stuff up, he thought of his reasons for taking his daughter to Jen's house. As much as he respected and admired the Winchesters, they were part of the reason he dropped his daughter off. They had grown up in this life and their lives, his included, were not the way he wanted his daughter's life to be. He wanted her to have as normal of a life as she could, being the daughter of a hunter. A few minutes later, Em skipped back into the room. She started skipping and singing.

"Em, you've got to pack." She skipped around the room a bit more then went to her duffel bag. She unzipped her bag and starting just dropping everything in it. He was definitely going to have to repack her bag. He finished packing his bag and looked over and to see Em, but she was gone. She had probably gotten bored of packing and had run off again. He took everything out of her bag and repacked it so it would all fit. He slung both bags over his shoulder and put them in the car so once he rounded Em up they could just leave. Then he gave the house a once over making sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"Time to go Em!" he yelled through the hall. She appeared with her small backpack on her back and a big frown. As far as Xander knew, there was nothing in her backpack since he had just repacked all her belongings into her duffel bag. He led Em outside of the house and saw Sam and Dean follow them. They had their duffel bags too and probably wouldn't be leaving the house long after them.

"Alright, you guys know the drill. You go and I'll meet you there after I drop off Em." Which was when Em ran up to Dean and gave his legs a great big hug. Dean picked her up and hugged her again.

"I don't want to go," she said crying, she threw down her backpack on the grass.

"Remember Em? Jen and Diana," Xander said softly.

"Why can't we all stay?" she said with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Because Daddy, Sam and Dean have to work." She wiggled down from Dean and started hugging Sam's legs until he picked her up as well.

"Why?"

"Because honey we have to."

"Why?"

"Em, we have to."

"Okay," she said sadly, she wiggled down from Sam and grabbed her backpack. Xander picked her up and put her on his hip.

"See you later guys," he waved and she waved and they made their way to his car. He put her into her car seat and made his way to the driver's seat and got in. He looked at Sam and Dean they were both looking at him. He waved a little and pulled out.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

 Xander pulled into the familiar parking lot of the Country Inn.

"Daddy, are we here?" Em asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we're here." She tried to get out of the car but it was locked.

"Daddy?" she whined.

"Em, I have to talk to you before we go in. You're going to be staying here for a little bit and I want you to listen to Jen and do what she says."

"Okay," she said while still trying to get the door open. Xander stopped himself from laughing.

"Em," he said sternly, she turned to him. "Tell me you'll do what she says."

"Okay," she said again this time, less distracted. 'Good enough', he thought. He unlocked the car and Em rushed out.

"Em stop!" he called out, she stopped a few feet away and looked at him confused.

"Stay with me," he called out, she slowly made her way back to the car. Xander made his way to the trunk of the car, where he took Em's duffel bag out and closed the trunk, he held out his other hand and Em took it. They made their way across the parking lot and into the Inn. Jen lived in the Inn she ran so they made their way up the apartment they lived in. Em tried to get away from him a few times but he managed to keep her close to him. When they finally got to Jen door, where he dropped Em's hand.

Xander knocked on the door and waited several moments before it opened. Jen was standing there. She was thin with light blond hair and a nice smile.

"Hey, Jen." He waved with the hand that wasn't holding Em's duffel bag.

"Hey Xander and how's my girl Em?" she asked her hands on her knees facing her. Em, of course, ran straight for her, and gave her a big hug. After they broke apart Em looked around the room.

"Where's Diana?" she asked then before waiting for an answer, she ran off.

"Thanks for doing this."

"Hey, I get shingles done for free and Diana loves playing with Em."

"Still, it means a lot to me. I don't want to have to take Em along. Doing what I do... it isn't safe."

"I'm glad you do what you do. You save people's lives. Not everyone would do that, even knowing what's out there."

"It's nice, to hear that once in awhile," Xander said with a small smile.

"Now do you have to go right away? Or can you stay for a bit?"

"I can't start on the shingles right now."

"I'm appalled that that's what you think I was talking about."

"What were you talking about then?"

"Now, I don't know if I going to tell you."

"Jen."

"No, I'm very appalled."

"Jen."

"Okay," she turned around and Xander shook his head amused. He followed her through her apartment, he knew it fairly well, he had dropped Em off here several times. He followed her through the apartment until they got to Diana's room. He immediately knew what Jen wanted to show him. It was a house, one of those little houses that children liked to play in. It hadn't been here the last time he was here and he knew Em was going to love it.

"Em going to love this.." he told her.

"Yeah, it was a bit pricey, but since Lea's 2, she'll be able to use the house when she's Diana's age. "

"How much was it?" Xander asked knowing full well he'd never be able to swing it financially. Which didn't even take into account that he moved frequently and those dollhouses weren't very move friendly.

"300 bucks and I got it on sale." Xander whistled.

"At least she would be able to play with one when she's here with you," he felt a bit guilty that he wasn't able to buy Em nice stuff. It was reoccurring guilt that he always felt when he realized that due to his lifestyle of being a hunter, there were things Em was going to miss out on, especially since she was going to have to start school this fall.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be here soon, right now I think Diana showing Em her new dolls."

"So how are Lea and Josh?" Xander said trying to get off that train of thought.

"Josh is well enough for an 8-year-old boy, always breaking things and Lea is a trouble making 2 year old, who is also breaking things, and getting into things."

"And how about you?"

"I'm managing." Jen looked down at the floor. Her husband had been the owner of the Inn before. Unfortunately, it was only after the ghost had already killed her husband that he had come and killed the ghost. So she had been a newly single mother, along with the new owner of the Inn. It had been a year since it had happened, and Xander could see that it still bothered her, so he searched for something that would change the subject.

"How's business?" Not the best change of subject, but she looked back up at him at that.

"Good. We only have 4 vacancy's. That's good for this time of year."

"That's good," he said.

"Yeah, in a few weeks there's a festival and we'll be all filled up," she said, he suspected mostly so they wouldn't lapse into an awkward silence. "This small town of ours will see more excitement then it does all year. You guys should come. I mean of course you don't have to, just if you have time and want to-"Xander decided to interrupt there before she kept on going.

"I don't know what we're doing in a few weeks, but if we're able to, me and Em would love going to the festival." They smiled at each for a bit, then Xander glanced down at his watch and realized he had to get going. So that meant he had to do the hard part now saying goodbye to Em.

"Sorry but I have to go," he said reluctantly to Jen, Jen nodded

"Thank you so much for doing this for me," he said. Jen smiled and Xander made his way to Diana's room, he stopped before going in to just look at Em. There she was sitting beside Diana on the floor, she had one of her dolls and Diana had one of hers, and they were chatting at a fast pace. He almost didn't go in. Em never took him leaving well, and every time he did he wondered whether he was doing the right thing, or if he should just give up hunting and go back to carpentry. He sighed and walked into the room.

"Em," she looked up.

"Yes Daddy?" he squatted down so that he was level with Em.

"I Love you Em."

"I Love you too Daddy," she said happily as she started brushing the dolls hair.

"I have to go too." Her entire demeanor changed in a split second, she got up from the floor and said adamantly.

"No." He sighed again.

"I'll be back a few days and we'll both stay here for a day or two."

"No." This time she pleaded with her bottom lip jutting out. She knew how hard she was to say no when she looked like that.

"Em, it will only take a few days, and I'll be right back." He pulled himself into a standing position, the moment he did Em ran up to him.

"No Daddy don't go." She hugged his legs and pulled so that if he moved he would have to drag her along with him. 

"I'll be back in a few days," he tried to reassure her again.

"No," she said into his legs and he barely heard what she said.

"You'll be fine, you'll play with Diana, and you won't even miss me."

"Uh-uh," she didn't budge.

"Em," she shook her head.

"I'll be back soon," he tried to coax her. She looked up at him her arms still secured around his legs. Her eyes were so big and sad in the moment he almost gave in.

"Do you have to go Daddy?" she asked earnestly.

"Yes." Her little arms slowly unwound from his legs and he picked her up into a hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He hugged her for awhile. He knew that this would to have suffice until he came back in a few days.

"Promise?" She asked into his ear he stroked her hair a bit then said.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay," she said finally slowly. He put her down and smiled at her.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye Daddy," she waved sadly.

"Bye Em," he waved to Jen and Diana and slowly made his way out of the door. Jen followed him when he left the apartment he turned around.

"You'll take care of her won't you?"

"Xander, she'll be fine, now go, go save some people and come back to your daughter as soon as possible." He nodded and with one last glance inside the apartment he turned around, and started heading out. He heard the soft close of the door and he knew that he would be worried about her until he came back for her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comment please

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the weird formatting at the top. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
